empireanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 63
EMPIRE Episode 63: To Ireland! Inferno: Where do you wanna go now? Mella-Belle: I don't know. What sounds fun? Inferno: How about Ireland, hun? Mella-Belle: That does sound pretty interesting. Let's do it. I think we should tell Everest this time, though. Inferno: I don't that will be necessary. Mella-Belle: Why not? Inferno: Because, he's right outside the door. Everest: I didn't even knock yet, how did you know? Inferno: I'm still a force manipulator, which means I can also detect changes in the forces around me. Yours is very easy to tell, because of your mass. Everest: Are you saying that I'm fat? Mella-Belle: No, he means your muscle. Everest: Oh, okay. Inferno: So what do you think, Captain? Can we go to Ireland? Everest: Alright, go ahead you two, but please don't get captured this time. Inferno: Trust me, we won't. Everest leaves the ship and Inferno and Mella-Belle sail toward Ireland. Mella-Belle: This might take a few hours. How about more stories? Inferno: Alright. I've told you about Norman I; now for part two, the battle with Norman II. This was only a few months before I met you. Flashback Norman II: Fire at the boy! Marines: Yes, sir! The canon ball fires and the shot goes toward Chris. Everest: Chris! Inferno: Chris! (he blocks the canon by stepping in front of Chris. The shot goes half way through Inferno's back, then burns up and disintegrates.) Chris: Dad! Inferno: You have to let go, son. Chris: No! I won't! Inferno: Trust me, son. Chris: Okay. (he lets go) Norman II: You should've just let your son die, Inferno; then you'd still be able to fight. Inferno (getting up with blood running down his back and out of his mouth): At least I care about my family, unlike you. Norman II: Why don't we fight then? Inferno: Okay, let's. Norman gets in Inferno's face and Inferno punches him. Norman II: You broke my nose you asshole! He teleports and kicks Inferno in his wound. Inferno: Agh! You bastard. Norman II: There is a lot more where that came from. (he starts pointing a gun a Chris) Inferno: Leave my son out of this! (his body becomes engulfed in fire) Inferno Reaper! Reality Inferno: After I used that move, he was dead. Mella-Belle: Wow, you really took a canon ball and lived? Inferno: Yea, but it hurt like no other. Mella-Belle: I bet. So, you would fight to the death for your family. Inferno: You know it. I would fight until my last breath for you and Chris. Mella-Belle: That's just another thing that I love about you. Inferno: You have a lot of great qualities yourself, hun. Mella-Belle: Like what? Inferno: Let's see: You're beautiful, smart, strong, persistent (said with more enthusiasm), and you are the woman that I love. Mella-Belle: I guess that counts for a lot. I love you too. (they kiss) Chris: Do you guys ever stop kissing each other?! Inferno: Grow up! (he hits Chris on the head) Chris: Ow! Inferno: Next time, it'll be harder. Mella-Belle: How close are we now? Inferno: About an hour away. Mella-Belle: We'll be there in no time. To be continued...'' ''